


By Chance

by Eydol



Series: Ensemble Stars Ficember 2018 [12]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Original Characters - Freeform, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: If someone asked Kanzaki Souma how he entered Yumenosaki’s idol cursus, he would just answer “by chance”.





	By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Enstars Ficember Day 15: Favorite Character
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this! So I hope you'll have fun reading it!  
> I didn't write day 12,13 and 14 yet as I have no idea for now... urgh.

            If someone asked Kanzaki Souma how he entered Yumenosaki’s idol cursus, he would just answer “by chance”. It was by chance that his parents wanted him to enter the best high school of the city. It was by chance, he thought, that they went with him to Yumenosaki Academy Festival where they could see and judge the future school of their son.

            On that day, there were lots of people, and lots of activities, so much that they didn’t know where to start. Yumenosaki Academy had a good reputation, and it wasn’t incredible to see so many people around; yet, the Kanzaki felt a tad out of context in their beautiful kimono, and for the husband, his katana.

“So, what do we do first?” Missus Kanzaki asked, turning his face towards his two sons, waiting an answer from the elder one.

            But it was evident she would never get an answer when she finally noticed the problem at hands. She sighed and shook her head. As expected from them…

“Darling?”

“Yes?”

“We lost our sons.”

            She smiled when she saw the slight frown on her husband face who muttered:

“Again?”

“Again.”

            It wasn’t the first time - and certainly not the last - that Kanzaki Souma, mesmerized by something, disappeared, sometimes taking his younger brother with him. And, like every time it happened, their parents started searching them, not worrying too much: the small boy was with him, after all, so there was no way something bad would happen to Souma - or rather, that Souma wouldn’t take care enough of his surroundings.

            That was the good point of their relationship: the brothers cared for each other, and if one dared to touch the little one, Souma would kill. That was a terrific thought, though, that was why they forced him to do kendo, to teach him how to channel his strength and his feelings.

“I guess sending a text is impossible.”

“Yamato probably has his phone, though.”

“Bless the person who accepted to give him a phone even though he is too young for that.”

“See, Darling? I’m a genius.” Missus Kanzaki answered, and she got a jaded look for an answer.

 

* * *

 

 

“Big Bro’, I’ve got a text from Father, they searching for us…”

            But Souma didn’t answer, his eyes focused on what was happening in front of him. Yamato sighed and tried alluring his brother’s attention by pulling his kimono’s sleeves. But no reaction was given.

“...Souma, Father and Mother…” He tried again, but decided to stop when he noticed the smile on his brother’s face.

            That was the first time he saw a smile like that on Souma’s face. A genuine and happy one, and if they had been in a manga, for sure there would be stars all around his face. Yamoto Kanzaki, ten years old, gave a look at the place his brother was looking, still typing his answer to their parents. He saw the people on the stage, singing and dancing, smiling, sometimes laughing, making mistakes or being perfect. Their outfits were sparkling - way too much for him, Yamato thought - yet Souma seemed mesmerized. It was the first time he seemed really focused on something else than kendo.

“Hasumi-kun~ As always, you’re perfect!”

“I’m not perfect, it’s training!”

            The two person in the stage said, and Souma seemed more excited than ever. _What does he like? The sparkles?_ Yamato wondered. While the two person on scene were talking about things the young boy didn’t understand, another student appeared out of nowhere, flyer in hand. He was big and scary, with what seemed to be an angry expression on his face, red locks adding to the characters.

“Wanna a flyer of the cursus?” The scary student asked, handing something to Souma.

            Hiding behind him, Yamato thought Souma would answer a “no”, or “don’t come near us, you heathen” as he was used to; yet, to his surprise, he answered:

“Yes, please!”

            And took the flyer. Yamato’s eyes grew bigger. _Big bro’... I’m not sure our parents…_

“Ah, Souma, Yamato, you were here!”

            Yamato startled and once the surprise disappeared, he ran towards his parents, soon followed by Souma who had hide the flyer in his kimono.

 

* * *

 

 

“I decided which cursus I would like to take once in high school.” Souma said one evening, during the dinner.

            Everyone looked at him, surprised, and waited for him to continue. Souma clenched his fists, trying not to be pessimistic about the answer his parents would give, and then, stated:

“The idols cursus.”

“The…”

“The what?”

“I knew it…”

            His parents looked at each other, worries visible on their face, and Souma added:

“I know that’s not what you want for me, but I feel I have to go there.”

“You feel?”

“I mean… When I saw them during the festival, when I saw them singing and dancing, when I saw the smile of the people around, I felt happiness filling my hearts. And I know that’s what I want to do. I want to make people around me smile. I want them to be feel what I felt that day.” He explained, maybe too vehemently. “I know you want me to do a normal cursus, and then doing something less strange, but… I want to do that. I really want it!”

“Souma honey, calm down.” Missus Kanzaki smiled, pouring tea on his cup. “Drink a bit.”

“I am not…”

“Drink. A. Bit.”

“Y-Yes…!”

            He took carefully his cup and took a sip of his cold tea, before his father spoke:

“Yamato told us about your fascination for what happened on stage,” he started, and Souma glanced at his brother who looked away, “and we talked about it with your mother. Being an idol… is not what we expected for you,” and Mister Kanzaki had to stop Souma before continuing, “but it’s a good opportunity for you to learn new things, especially if it is something you have an interest for. That path won’t be easy, though, and we still want you to train every day. I want you in the dojo every evening after school, understood?”

            Souma blinked twice, surprised by what he heard. It wasn’t a dream, right?

“I… I do! I won’t fail your expectation, and if I do, then I’ll atone for my sins with a--”

“Drink.” His mother said.

            He took a new sip of his tea. His hands were shivering because of the excitation, but the tea made him forget what he was about to say.

“Thank you for everything!”

 

            If someone asked Kanzaki Souma how he entered Yumenosaki’s idols’ cursus, he would answer “by chance”. But if they asked his family, they would just answer “by choice” with a fond smile on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Missus Kanzaki is just jaded with her son's nonsense. But she loves him. Who wouldn't love Kanzaki Souma?


End file.
